


Slippery

by RoundPi



Series: RheAdventures Beyond Garreg Mach (but mostly in it) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Mini Fic, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi
Summary: After another one of Garreg Mach's tour guides was fired for discriminatory crimes, Rhea decides to conduct the tours herself.Unfortunately for our graceful archbishop, there is no "floor slippery when wet" sign.
Series: RheAdventures Beyond Garreg Mach (but mostly in it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704379
Kudos: 4





	Slippery

After another one of Garreg Mach's tour guides was fired for discriminatory crimes, the Archbishop decides to conduct the tours herself.  
“Now past these door is the Church-”

[slipping sfx]

“Lady Rhea! Be careful. The floor is slippery when wet..” Catherine shouted from the other side of the echoey church.  
Rhea had fell face first, but she can tell people are staring. Catherine's concern only drew more attention. Maybe she should have someone else do the tours.

Later…  
[describe Cyril cleaning Church floor and how it shines and sparkles here]  
Rhea walked in in bandages. She’d fell a few more times during the tour. She almost slipped again.  
“Lady Rhea, what happened?”  
“I… fell down the stairs!” She didn’t. It’s just slippery floors.

A few days later, she actually fell down the stairs.  
[Cyril walks back to clean the stairs with a new supply of floor soap.]  
“Lady Rhea, are you okay?”  
“The… stairs fell on me!” Wait. That’s not right.  
“The stares?”  
“The stares… of… my enemies!” Yes! Nice save!  
Cyril looked up the stairs and stared. Hubert happenned to be walking by. He glance over and stared back at Cyril. He continues walking, confused.

Epilogue:  
“Something’s upseting Lady Rhea in the past few days. I’m going to clean more floors. That’ll make her feel better.”  
Just out of sight, Catherine whispered, “I think we should tell him.”  
She was talking to the archbishop already face-planted on the floor.  
Rhea, who is now in a full body cast, replied “Do you have the heart to tell him?”


End file.
